khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
General Rules
Below is a list of generally accepted RP rules. God Moding/Power Playing God-Moding (GMing) is essentially putting a character into an extremely empowered state. This typically involves the character being invulnerable and untouchable, is able to inflict large amounts of damage on their opponents without retaliation or defence, and with perfect accuracy. Something of note: anyone may dodge an attack, but it is simply impossible (and common courtesy not to) walk through an opponent's approaching attack unscathed each and every time. Power-Playing (PPing) is when a roleplayer forces their opponent to do something. It is seen as something negative because such control is usually not consented to, although there are times when power-playing is a good thing. Writing in this state typically involves actions taking a black-and-white approach; if the power-player intends for something to happen, they will write that it does, with no possible room for misinterpretation. For example, one can write that their character approaches their opponent, decapitates them, and then throws their body into the air to land and be impaled on a fence. Instead of saying that writing like this, any action is seen as 'unfulfilled' or an attempt at something. For example in the above scenario, one would instead write that they try to decapitate the opponent, intending to immediately follow up the attack by throwing them onto the fence. Skilled roleplayers have a distinct ability to not need to use powerplaying to defeat their opponent, or even turn power-playing back onto the opponent. Both of these things are frowned up and 'illegal' in just about any RP battle and one should quicly learn how to avoid them. If at any time one needs to question an opponent's move or confront them, one should use OOC (Out Of Character) chat. Simply say something to the effect of "OOC: Sorry, but what exactly did you just do?" to designate action after an OOC interjection, use IC (In Character) to begin your own phase. Example: "IC: The young swordsman began his next attack by jumping high into the air..." It is typically not good to have every single post with an OOC part to it, and especially to have posts that are entirely OOC. Threads such as these can become boring or be seen as spam, and threads and post can be deleted and/or closed if the situation gets out of hand. Other Along with templates and rules, a few other things must be settled before a battle or roleplay begins. First is the setting of the roleplay, usually based first upon a time-like system, defining the prevelance and maximum level magic and/or technology, usually fitting as a fantasy or science-fiction or fantasy roleplay. After setting comes location, which usually ties into the setting. Locations can range from anything in imagination, a medieval castle, a scysraper-filled city, a forest, a grassy field, or even a special plane. A thing to remember when deciding location is to not be unfair and give one person an advantage or disadvantage, such as placing a necromancer character in a battle that takes place in a graveyard. There are two main fight battles: Melee and Power Character. Melee battles rely only on weapon skills, and no magic or similar-level-technology whatsoever may be used in a melee fight. In a Power Character match, however, the focus is on extraordinary abilities and... powers. Usually Power Character (PC) fights involve spectacular explosions and large scale devastation as a by-product of the fight. These are the types of fights in which Dragon Ball Z-style skills and magic can be used. After all of this is decided, it is time to begin, as soon as all the participants are ready. Customarily, the person who arranged the t will start it, but it really doesn't matter. Most battles start once the setting, location, conditions (if any) and character templates are up. However, most battles do not have a condition, except for maybe not to use hyper-powered characters. Templates are also not entirely necessary when two familiar roleplayers are fighting with two familiar characters. Category:Basics